


El Otoño en tu piel.

by Velouriaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las hojas caen y me inundan de recuerdos, y secas se rompen en pedazos y cada crujido forma una sola palabra: Vuelve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Otoño en tu piel.

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera historia "Destiel" que escribo, espero les guste. :)

Ambos hombres caminaban hombro con hombro escuchando el crujir de las hojas secas bajo sus pies. En ese momento estaban faltos de preocupación alguna, no había nada que pudiera arrebatarles esa paz que sentían con la simple compañía del otro, ni ángeles ni demonios, ni ninguna otra criatura. Estaban "bien", pero no eran consientes de lo que el futuro les deparaba...

Una hoja se desprendió de una rama e inicio su descenso bajo la curiosidad de un par de ojos azules que destellaban en diferentes tonos.

Aquella hoja cayó justo en las manos de quien la observaba.

–¿Qué es esto Dean?– preguntó el ángel analizando los colores tan cálidos de aquella hoja.

El rubio cazador sonrió, su pecho se inundaba de ternura ante la ingenuidad de aquel hombre que tanto le cautivaba.

–Otoño, le llaman.–

* * *

_Cas..._

_Soy Dean, Dean Winchester, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes._

_¿Qué te digo?_

_¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_Sabes lo ridículo que me siento haciendo esto, orando..._

_Es como, no sé, hablarle a la nada._

_Pero sé que no es así, vamos, yo sé que me escuchas, sé que me has escuchado cada día de estos últimos doce meses, cada uno de ellos._

_Y aunque no acudas, no me respondas y ni siquiera me des una mínima señal, no me voy a rendir, voy a llamarte, incluso si es necesario, hasta el último de mis días._

_Lo jodí, hombre yo sé que lo hice._

_Confiaste en mi y te defraudé, una y otra y otra vez._

_Te dejé de lado, te decepcioné._

_No estuve cuando más me necesitabas._

_Te ignoré cuando me buscabas._

_Y te traicioné..._

_No tengo el mínimo derecho de buscarte y pedirte que hagas todo lo que yo no hice contigo, lo sé de sobra._

_Pero...lo cierto es, que no puedo olvidarte._

_Pensé que sería sencillo, tú sabes, pasar de ti._

_Pasan los días y cada vez me cuesta más no pensar en ti._

_Me acuesto en las noches y el insomnio me invade._

_Es el azul de tus ojos el que no me deja dormir._

_Es el recuerdo de tu piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos._

_Son tus labios, que hasta hoy me doy cuenta, adoraba besar._

_Es el olor de tu cabello que no abandona mi memoria._

_Tu insaciable necesidad de morder cada parte de mi pecho hasta dejar marcas de pertenencia, marcas que hoy no tengo, pero que todavía siento._

_Tus dedos incrustados en mi espalda con una muda súplica de "más"._

_Y aquellos gemidos provenientes de tu boca pronunciando mi nombre._

_Cas._

_Tu inocencia._

_Tu mirada dubitativa._

_Tu sonrisa._

_Tu paciencia._

_Tu voz._

_Tu aroma._

_Tu amor..._

_Hombre, necesito de vuelta todo eso._

_Te necesito a ti de vuelta._

_Por favor...lo siento._

–Dean–

El ojiverde saltó de golpe de la orilla de la cama mirando con sorpresa al hombre frente a él.

–Cas, has venido, me has...– las palabras se atropellaban en su boca al tiempo que trataba de acercarse al pelinegro.

El ángel lo detuvo haciendo un ademán con la palma de su mano. Después metió esa mano en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina y sacó una hoja seca para colocarla en las manos del cazador, quien entendiendo, las extendió.

–¿Qué, qué es esto?– preguntó el rubio dudoso con la hoja sobre sus palmas.

Castiel sonrió observando con ternura las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Dean.

–Otoño, le llaman.–


End file.
